Assassin of the Night
by Zackary48
Summary: When Percy gets thrown into the pit for something he didn't do, how will he survive? will I ever make good summary's? Percy escapes and becomes the Assassin of the Night, but what happens when Artemis and the hunters are out looking for him?


**I've seen a lot of fanfics about how Percy runs away because of heartbreak, betrayal, etc.. So this idea pops into my head, and its been nagging at me since. Now that I have a new pc *cue claps and screams of people yelling finally* I'm able to put it all into words. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 1: Framed**

Percy

they sent me here. SHE framed me just because I'm HIS SON! AND HE AGREED TO BANISH ME HERE. THE NERVE OF THOSE GODS. as I continue to rant on about those stupid, self-centered dicks, let me show you what happened.

_flashback_

_I was strolling through the camp, bored out of my mind, as usual. It's been like this for the past few months. You see after the second Titan War, monster attacks have belittled so much It's a celebration to find one. So anyways as I was walking towards my cabin, campers were giving me stares of mixed emotions. Some were hatred, some were grief. Some wore pity while others looked at me and shook their heads. Me being the seaweed brain I am, dismissed this and walked straight into my soon as I opened the door I saw a smug looking Athena."either I'm really lucky or I'm screwed" basically went through my mind as I stood their with a confused face on. "Perseus Jackson" I flinched at my full name "Your presence is needed on Olympus, right now" she spook in a neutral tone, but her face gave it away. I'm screwed. _

_time skip 15 minutes_

_so now here I am, standing in front of the Olympian council, plus the immortal campers sitting by their respected parents. Thaila for Zeus, Jake for Poseidon(flashback for that later on in the story) Nico for Hades, Annabeth for Athena, Piper for Aphrodite, Phoebe for Artemis, Leo for Hephaestus, Will for Apollo, and the Stoll brothers for Hermes. "PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU ARE ACCUSED OF TREASON AND PLANNING TO FORM AN ALLIANCE WITH THE TITANS. NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU ALMOST KILLED A NEW CAMPER AS THEY WERE BEING DRAGGED INTO CAMP. ALL OPPOSED TO SENDING THIS TRAITOR TO TATARUS?" boomed Zeus in his so 'over-dramatic' voice. when I looked around the only gods with their hands were Apollo, Hermes, Hades, and Hestia. "ALL AGREED TO SEND THS TRAITOR TO TATARUS?" everyone else's hand shot into the air. "ANY LAST WORDS ENTERNAL PUNISHMENT?" zues boomed while aiming his lightning bolt at me. "yes, there is. Whenever you need a true hero, just know that you all banished a innocent boy to rot in hell. I. HATE. YOU. ALL." with that Zeus threw his Lightning rod at me, and I was falling towards the darkness of my new home. _

_present time_

I could hear the footsteps coming near the cell door. another day filled with such _'happiness'_ as he would call it. the lock could be heard turning, always making that spine tingling sound that you hear during those horror movies. when the door opened their stood my torturer. I sent him here after the second Titan War, and know he gets to do anything he wants to me. All because of _them_. "how are you feeling _Perseus_. Are you feeling at home yet? no? that's a shame, looks like I have to bring out the presents for you again" he said in his ancient voice of his. here we go again, after 50 years of torturing from the one guy that hates you most, you get used to it. I don't talk anymore, heck, I don't even move anymore. I spend all my energy surviving these so called '_fun games_'. As he dragged me down the hall, into a room, and strapped me down in a chair, he talked to me, saying how today was going to be extra fun. "I have some excellent news for you Perseus, oh sooo excellent news". if Kronos says excellent, you might as well run away, because you know your screwed. He pulled out his scythe and started to twirl it in his hands. "ahh Perseus, you see this piece of fine craftmenshft? just one cut will tear your soul out of your body, but down here" *cue evil smile* "it can do so much more" he walked closer to the chair I was strapped into. "but before we can start with the real fun, lets warm you up a bit.

**torture seen, skip ahead if you don't like blood and gore ;)**

He pulled out two knives and dipped them into one of the many buckets filled with various liquids inside. this one was a very bright, neon green. when they were coated in the substance he came over and leaned right above my side, and dug one of the knives straight into my right arm, causing the skin around the wound to burn up, shrivel up and cause a great deal amount of pain, but nothing I haven't handled before, this is just another one of the thousands of hundreds of scars I have on my body. held back screams of pain as he repeated this 10 times on different parts of my body. After this he attached some wires to my temple, fingers, and toes. II knew what he was going to do and widened my eyes in response. "hahahehe, excited about this one aren't we, but don't worry, I'll make it so you'll enjoy it more" he said as he poured a bucket full of water on me and electrocuted the wires, sending 15000 WATTS of electricity throughout my body, causing immobility and extreme pain, and with the water it just flowed better causing more pain. "you think this is fun? wait till you feel this" he grinned and grabbed his scythe. he started to engrave letters into my arm, ποτέ δεν τελειώνει τον πόνο meaning _never ending pain_. as soon as he finished pain 100 times worse than bathing in the river of Styx flowed through my body. with this he untied me and threw me into the cell saying "until tomorrow Perseus" and walked away laughing. but he forgot one thing. He left the cell door unlocked! I slowly got up and stumbled to the door to see if this was a trap.

seeing as it wasn't, I walked away from that place and searched for the doors of death.

**was going to stop here but you guys would yell at me**

Annabeth

50 years, 50 years since we banished him to suffer eternal pain.

_flashback_

_mother had brought Percy to stand trial for betraying us. I couldn't believe. he would never betray us, his fatal flaw wouldn't allow for it. but if mother said she saw it for herself, then I guess he did. when Zeus called for the gods opposing his punishment, Apollo, Hermes, Hades, and Hestia raised their hands. but when Apollo raised his hand I saw Athena give him a death glare, then Apollo's mouth closed up, and he looked panicked. Then I heard yelling and Percy say his last words. "I. HATE. YOU. ALL." still rang out in my head. Then Zeus threw his rod and he fell into Tatarus. 1 minute after he fell Apollo got up from his throne, came up to Athena, and before anyone could stop him, punched mom right in the face, right after doing so an owl shaped light shone over Apollo's lips and broke apart._

_then he started speaking rapid gibberish "percywasinnocentAthenaframedhimbecauseshedidn'tlikehimdatingherdaughterandbeingasonofPosiedon" he said in one breath. "calm down, and what happened?" Zeus inquired. "Percy was innocent, Athena framed him just because she didn't like him being a son of Poseidon and dating her daughter. I swear on the river of Styx that what said is true." everyone's head turned to mothers head and she was red with fury. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING ATHENA, ANNABETH WAS DATING PERCY SO WHY DON'T I GO AND GET HER SENT TO TATARUS. THIS IS THE REASON WHY I HATE YOUR GUTS ATHENA" "YOU VOTED FOR HIM TO GO DOWN THERE TOO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT TOO!" Mom replied back angrily." " ATLEAST I DON'T GO HATING KIDS JUST BECAUSE THEIR YOUR KIDS, NOW YOU CROSSED THE LINE, IF ANY OF YOUR KIDS OR YOU GO NEAR THE SEA, ITS CERTAIN DEATH" when looked up at mom I saw sadness then she covered it up with a neutral face. "fine" she said._

_"We shall see what kind of pain he's going through right now" Zeus said before creating an ris message to Percy. at first all we saw was a black pit and a deadly silence. everyone sighed at the thought of Percy doing just fine, then a bloodcurdling scream pierce the air, that sounded just like Percy. then came a voice I knew too well. "hehe Perseus, your going to feel nice and safe here, just like home" Kronos laughed then came another scream of pain. "Zeus quickly destroyed the iris message and was pale with shock, as was everyone else._

_what have we done?_

**wrote that in about an hour, and I think I did pretty good, about 1560 words. probably not as good as the future chapters though ;). review and give me ideas on what you think the story should be like, my name Is Zack, and I am now walking away. **

(….\..ZACK.../….)

..\….\…../…./

…/… |….|…. (¯`\

..\…` ¯..¯ ;…/  
…\...\


End file.
